REPOST~ AIRMAIL
by j0yalici0us
Summary: I posted a story Air Mail b4 and then it got all messed up, so here is the whole thing. All of it! One big happy story!


"Tristan! We are going to be late!"  
  
"I've been ready mother..." he said ready the newest issue of Maxim by the front door.  
  
"Son?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Are you ready?" His father asked him.  
  
"I've BEEN ready."  
  
"Charles!" a voice from us stairs yelled.  
  
"What dear?" His father answered.  
  
"I need help with my bags!"  
  
"Tristan go help your mother..."  
  
"Fine..." He put down his magazine and went upstairs to retrieve her bags.  
  
"So how long will you two be gone this time mother?" He said picking up his mother's bags.  
  
"About 3 weeks."  
  
"O..." He heart sank. He couldn't believe them.  
  
"ANGELIA!" He father yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Now Tristan there is money on your dresser and of course whatever you need you can just charge on your cards.... I think that is about it... Now where is that damn cab!"  
  
"If you don't leave now!"  
  
"I'll drive you..." He parents both looked at him.  
  
"Well, fine...." They all got in to Tristan car. They drove in silence.  
  
He knew his father couldn't take all his bags and his mother's bags, so he walked in with them.  
  
"Thank you dear..." His mother gave him a kiss on his cheek and went on to the jet that awaited them.   
  
"Good bye son..." and his father was gone.  
  
"Unbelievable...." Tristan said to him self as his began to walk to his car. He wore is Chilton football team jacket. "Yet another birthday with out them here. My birthday is in a week and of course they wont remember until on of their secretaries tell them, and I will get another watch and a new car..." He sounded like a spoiled brat, but all he really wanted was his family to care. "Four years... since they were with me on my birthday..."  
  
As he was about to walk out side he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuses me?" He women's voice rang in his head and snapped him out of his trance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you go to Chilton college preparatory high school in heart ford?"  
  
"Uh... yea...."  
  
"Do you know a Miss Lorelai Gilmore?"  
  
"Lori..." He remember Rory's real name. "Yea I do...."  
  
"Can you give her this letter?" She handed him a menial envelope. "I was sent to give it to her but the frights were delayed and now my flight home leaves in 20 minutes. And if I get a new one it will cost over two thousand dollars. I am asking you to delivered this and not open it yourself... Can you do that?"  
  
"Yea... sure...."  
  
"You have not idea how much I don't want to leave this with you but I have no choice. Please...."  
  
"I won't open it and I will go straight to her how."  
  
"Thank you...' And she began to run for her gate.  
  
"O...K.... could things get any worse?" He thought. "Not only do I have no one to spend my birthday with I have to go see the girl I like and have her insult me. Great! Just peachy!" He got into his car and went on to the high way.  
  
"How the hell do I get to her house?" He grabbed his cell and dialed Paris' number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Hey it's Tristan..."  
  
"Oh Hi!"  
  
"Uh. Do you know how to get to Rory's house?"  
  
"Rory..."  
  
'Yea..."  
  
"Yea.... Do you have your palm? It would be a lot easier to e-mail the directions then tell um to you..."  
  
"Yea... you know the e-mail?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Thanks Paris"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
::Beep::  
  
He picked up his palm a few minute later and saw Paris's e-mail.  
  
"Ok... now I'm looking for a... chicken?" he saw the chicken and turned left just like it said.  
  
It had been a mouth since he had seen Rory. He still felt for her, but knew she hated him.   
He saw her house.... And then her....  
  
"Just give her the envelope and be gone." He got out of his car and slowly walked up the lawn.  
  
No path?   
  
"Rory?" she was setting on the swing reading, she seemed to be in a trance. He got no reaction out of her.  
  
"Rory!?"  
  
"What? Tristan?" She put her book down and stood up.  
  
"Uh... this is going to sound like the worlds worst pick up lane, but it is not. I wa..."  
  
"Wait... I can tell you are going t babble on, so therefore I need coffee." She opened her front door and walked in. He didn't know to stay or come in.  
  
"ARE YOU COMING?" he heard a voice from n side the house. He followed it into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok I have my coffee now talk. Why in gods name are you here?" She sat down at the table, as did he.   
  
"Ok... I was at the air port dropping my parents off and I began to walk to my car..." He paused.  
  
"OHHHHHH! So that explains why you're here!" She hit her head with her palm to exaggerate her point of wanting to know why he was here.  
  
"AND! A old lady came and asked me if I knew you..."  
  
"Right Tristan. Old ladies go around asking people if they know me all the time."  
  
"She saw my Chilton jacket."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"She asked me to give this to you...." He put the envelope on the table.  
  
"What? It's not going to blow up or anything will it?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Sheeesh! Fine I'll just open it..."  
  
"Good idea...."  
  
Rory opened the envelope to see a bunch of papers and pulled them all out.   
  
"What is all of this? It is like a bunch of legal papers...."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Yea sure..." She passed him the pile.  
  
He looked over them. "Holy Crap...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rory, it says here that you have inherited 3 million dollars. That your great grandfather set this up for Lorelai, but as soon as you were born they switched it to your name."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You grandfather die right?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"So they probley just started to go through his things and found his bonds, trusts, and such. Makes sense..."  
  
"What does this all mean?"  
  
"YOU HAVE 3 MILLION DOLLORS!."   
  
"Tristan, did you hit your head on the way into my house? I mean my door isn't that big and your ego needed to fit through with you..."  
  
"I'm going to go. I gave you the papers, bye...." He got up and left the kitchen.  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
"What?" He said standing right in front of the door.  
  
"Go out side and come back with out your ego, then we can talk...."  
  
She smiled and went out side and came back in.  
  
"See it is setting on the porch."  
  
"Very good. Now how about some coffee?"  
  
"Yea sure." They went and sat back down.   
  
"So, how about we try to be civil to each other?" He looked at her and held out his hand.  
  
"Yea, I like that." She reached out and shook his hand. As soon as her fingers meet his it was like a wave of heat hit her body and she was thrown back into her chair. She pulled her hand back.  
  
"You ok?" He looked at her oddly.  
  
"Yea, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
They talked as Tristan looked over the papers.   
  
"It all looks legal...."  
  
"My mom should be home soon. She'll know.... Never mind. She wont know what to do. Let's call my grandparents..."  
  
"K..." Rory picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes Grandma...really.... should I wait for mom...Ok... be right there...." She hung up.  
  
"She wants me to bring the papers over and let grandpa see them. Shit! I don't have the car."  
  
"I could drive...."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea it's no problem. I live out that way."  
  
"Oh yea! Fine let me change."  
  
"K, I'll wait right here..." She went into her room and closed the door, but it didn't close all the way. Tristan heard it and looked over. Threw the crack he could see her mirror, and in her mirror he saw her... undressing....  
  
Breath Du Gray! Think non-sexual things! O...K.... Pens! Pens.... *Rory took off her shirt, showing her bra. * Pens! Writing! Homework... Rory does home work... after school, after she changes from her uniform.... NO! Uhh.... Cold showers! * Rory took of her pants. Rory... In a shower... She put a shirt on and a pair of pants and was on her way out of the room. Tristan quickly looked away, as if he had been looking at her kitchen all along.  
  
"I'm ready, lets go."  
  
"Uh, K!" He stood up.  
  
"You seem a bit jumpy...."  
  
"No! I'm fine let's go!"  
  
Part 2  
Recap ~  
  
"She wants me to bring the papers over and let grandpa see them. Shit! I don't have the car."  
  
"I could drive...."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea it's no problem. I live out that way."  
  
"Oh yea! Fine let me change."  
  
"K, I'll wait right here..." She went into her room and closed the door, but it didn't close all the way. Tristan heard it and looked over. Threw the crack he could see her mirror, and in her mirror he saw her... undressing....  
  
Breath Du Gray! Think non-sexual things! O...K.... Pens! Pens.... *Rory took off her shirt, showing her bra. * Pens! Writing! Homework... Rory does home work... after school, after she changes from her uniform.... NO! Uhh.... Cold showers! * Rory took of her pants. Rory... In a shower... She put a shirt on and a pair of pants and was on her way out of the room. Tristan quickly looked away, as if he had been looking at her kitchen all along.  
  
"I'm ready, lets go."  
  
"Uh, K!" He stood up.  
  
"You seem a bit jumpy...."  
  
"No! I'm fine let's go!"  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Rory and Tristan got into his SUV and began their drive.  
  
It was quite for a few minutes and then Tristan turned on his CD.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't tell me you like this crap?" Rory looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rap?" (I personally like rap, but I seems like Rory wouldn't be the type.)  
  
"Yes.... Rap.... What's wrong with it?"  
"It is not music! It is someone talking really fast...."  
  
"Gee, and no one in this car ever babbles...." He said eyeing her and then the road.  
  
"Funny Funny Man....."  
  
"Oh come on! Fine...." He said shaking his head. "Put on what you want...."  
  
"Thank you..." She grabbed his CD case and began to look.  
  
"You have REALLY crapy taste in music!"  
  
"Hey! Do you want to walk the rest of the way?!?"  
  
"Riiigggghhhhttt.... Like you would leave me here...." She looked at him. "Oh.... Never mind King Tristan! I simply LOVE your music."  
  
"Now that's more like it!"  
  
"But I'm still changing it..."  
  
"Chicks!" He said again shaking his head this time looking at the road.   
  
She crinkled her nose as she looked through his CD's trying to find something decent.  
  
"Here we go...."  
  
"What you got?" He said trying to see what CD she had.  
  
"You'll see...."  
  
~*~ Here's a toast to all those who hear e all to well  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to good-bye tomorrow's gunna come to soon.~*~  
  
"I bought the Eve 6 CD not to listen to this song! I hate this song!" Tristan said  
  
"How could you hate this song?"  
  
"Like this!" He pushed eject and threw his CD in the back seat.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What? It's my CD!"  
  
"Fine, lets just listen to the radio...."  
  
"Cool with me..."   
  
"How about we put on a station and leave it alone NO matter what comes on...."  
  
"Ok.... Q101?"  
  
"Nope... B96..."  
  
"Hell no.... 103.5..."  
  
"Fine..." He flipped it on. A *N Sync song was playing.  
  
"God I hate them!" They both said at the same time. (Sorry to all *N Sync fans, but I don't like them....)  
  
They laughed.  
  
"I mean they are so made up...."  
  
"And so gay!"  
  
"Famous words spoken by Mr. Tristan Du Gray...."   
  
"What.... Look at the way they dress is reason enough for them to be shot!"  
  
She smiled. "Oh... Left here...."  
  
"K... So what kind of music DO you like?" He asked.  
  
"Um.... Nothing to popular usually. I go to vintage shops to find my CD's most of the time...."   
  
"You must find some great stuff..."  
  
"Yea... you should try it...."  
  
"I wouldn't know what to look for.... But you could come with me..."  
  
She blushed. "Yea maybe...." She said softly.  
  
He smiled happy her could make her blush.  
  
"So how is you life Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"Ok I guess...."  
  
"So what is the I guess part?"  
  
"Well, it's the summer and I get bored over the summer, yea having no homework is good for a while, but then Lane gets shipped off to Bible Island and then Dean and I are no more...." She just started to talk, not remembering who she was talking to.  
  
"Oh, you broke up?"  
  
"Uh, Yea it just didn't feel right...." It was more uncomfortable then being shot in the arm in the car. Tristan knew he had to lighten the mood.  
  
"BIBLE ISLAND?" He said with a smile. She looked up and smiled too.  
  
"Hey mothers insane!"  
  
"Bible Island... wow... that's...."  
  
"Special?"  
  
"That the word I'm looking for!"  
  
She smiled. "So what do you do over the summer that's keep you un-bored?"  
  
"Un-bored? Is that even a word?"  
  
"When you not in school it is...."  
  
"Hmm... I got to the country club, hang out with the guys, do some work for my dad, and go to Paris...."  
  
"PARIS!"  
  
He looked at her oddly. "Yea..."  
  
"You say it like it is nothing!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I've been there to much to enjoy it. I mean all the French girl are nice and all, but I like um American, with blue eyes, and long brown hair...."  
  
"Yea Yea Yea.... But I mean PARIS!"  
  
"Come with me next time...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"COME WITH ME NEXT TIME!" He said loader and as if he was talking to a 1/2 def man.  
  
"I herd you, I just didn't HEAR you..."  
  
"My parents just pay for the bills they don't care what's on them, or how much. So if I brought a person with me I don't think they would car all to much...."  
  
"But...."  
  
"We'll talk about it when I'm planning on going again...."  
  
"K..." There was some more small talk before they got stopped by one of those annoying frat trains that take and hour to go past.  
  
"God! I hate these things!" Tristan said.  
  
"You are a very antsy person aren't you?"  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"Well have to work on that...." The hint that they will even talk in the future made him happy, not nearly as happy as when he found out she and Dean were no more.  
  
"Ok enough of this... lets TRY another CD..." He said. "Hand me the case?"  
  
"Yea sure...." She picked it up but dropped it in between them on the floor.   
  
"I got it..." They both said reaching down for the care. Their hand touch each other and they both looked up slowly. Their faces an inch apart. Rory closed her eyes....  
  
TBC  
PART 3  
  
"God! I hate these things!" Tristan said.  
  
"You are a very antsy person aren't you?"  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"Well have to work on that...." The hint that they will even talk in the future made him happy, not nearly as happy as when he found out she and Dean were no more.  
  
"Ok enough of this... lets TRY another CD..." He said. "Hand me the case?"  
  
"Yea sure...." She picked it up but dropped it in between them on the floor.   
  
"I got it..." They both said reaching down for the care. Their hand touch each other and they both looked up slowly. Their faces an inch apart. Rory closed her eyes....  
  
TBC  
  
  
Part 3~  
  
::BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP:: The train had left and the cars behind them were not going to wait.  
  
God Damn It! Tristan thought. He just leaned into the car seat and drove away. It was now even more awkward to say the lest.  
  
They soon pulled up at Rory's grandparents house.  
  
"I can give a ride back if you want. You can just call me."  
  
"No stay, please, my grandmother would love to see me hang out with a Du Gray!" She said it mockingly.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
The next two hours were Tristan and Richard looking over the papers. Rory and Emily talking about everything.  
  
"Call your mother dear..." Emily told Rory.  
  
"Ok...." She dialed.  
  
'Hi, you've reached the Gilmore girls. We are not here. This is a new message, Rory I'm going to be at a conference in place of the owner of the inn. Be back in 2 days!'  
  
"She is in a conference."  
  
"What do you mean a conference?"  
  
"She must just found out and is going in place of the owner of the inn."  
  
"Well, everything looks to be well." Richard said coming back into the room with a rather bored looking Tristan behind him. Emily and Richard talk to each other, but were still in between Rory and Tristan. When Tristan was sure Emily or Richard weren't looking he waved his arms in the air and made an oh-god-help-me-now face to Rory. She couldn't help but laugh a little, when Emily turned around she quickly turned it into a yawn.  
  
"Oh dear are you tired?"  
  
"Yea, I've been studying really hard lately..."  
  
"Well, you two should go then."  
  
"Thank you for having me in your lovely house..." Tristan said.  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Mr. Gilmore, thank you..."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Du Gray."  
  
Rory and Tristan were out the door.  
  
Inside the car.  
  
"Thank you!" He said.  
  
"You have any idea how very funny you looked?"  
  
"Hey it got me out of there! Don't get me wrong I like your grandparents it's just that two hours of talking about laws and shit. Damn! It's boring!"  
  
"I can only guess." Rory went to thinking about being in that house alone for two days. Her mom didn't know she and Dean broke up so she probley thought she would be with him. There was Lane but she was at some Korean bible thing.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, not really..."  
  
"Come on Rory, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, nothing."  
  
Tristan pulled the car to the side of the road. "Tell me oh I take you to the ghetto and let you walk home!"  
  
"My mom is going to be out of town for a few days and I hate being alone in the house!"  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry. Well then I'll fix that. You can stay at my house for two days."  
  
"What in the world! Hell no!"  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer! My parents are gone, they wouldn't notice if they were there any way. You hate to be alone and I get lonely. So problem solved."  
  
"Tristan today was the first day I've seen you in like 2 mouths and the first day that have ever been civil to each other and now you want be to come to your house and stay there?!?!"  
  
"Yup!" He pulled from the road and soon into the Gilmore's drive way.  
  
"Your parents are not going to be there? How do I know you wont try to kill me or worse?"  
  
"Worse? There a worse?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Ohhh!" He laughed.  
  
She punched his arm. "Hey!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't need to ever to that to a girl. I mean no affiance but if I wanted some that bad I would just go pick up Louise or someone..." She 1/2 smiled knowing he was right.  
  
"If you touch me I will come back with a chain saw and cut all your limbs off! Starting with..." she pointed.  
  
"Got it!" He got out of her car and so did she.  
  
"Wait there, I'll grab something, for what could possibly be the biggest mistake of my life. But I'll be back in 10." She said with a false amount of cheer in her voice.  
  
"Ok..." He plopped down on the couch grabbing a magazine and making sure not to look NEAR her door.  
  
"Hey I'm ready..." She tilted her head to see what he was reading. "So do you know how to stop cramps?"  
  
"Nope, but I do know how to catch the man of my dreams in 7 days!"  
  
"Wow..."   
  
"Here let me get that...." He picked up her duffle bag.  
  
"Thanks, that's sweet..."  
  
"Rory if I didn't know you better I would say you were just flirting with me!"  
  
"Please! You would think we were flirting if you were holding a gun to my head and I was singing the ABC's backwards... IN Spanish!"  
  
He just gave her a look and broke out laughing. She soon followed.  
  
Oh God I don't even know why I'm doing this! But it couldn't be THAT bad... She thought as they walked to that car.  
  
TBC  
  
  
part 4  
  
Recap~  
"Here let me get that...." He picked up her duffle bag.  
  
"Thanks, that's sweet..."  
  
"Rory if I didn't know you better I would say you were just flirting with me!"  
  
"Please! You would think we were flirting if you were holding a gun to my head and I was singing the ABC's backwards... IN Spanish!"  
  
He just gave her a look and broke out laughing. She soon followed.  
  
Oh God I don't even know why I'm doing this! But it couldn't be THAT bad... She thought as they walked to that car.  
  
TBC  
part 4  
  
Tristan went to the trunk and threw Rory's bag in.  
  
"Oh wait!" She ran back in and wrote a quick note to her mom.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Left a note for my mom..."  
  
"K, you ready to go?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this... why am I doing this.... I don't even like you that much, well, not yet.... Tell me why I'm here...." She looked at his smile.  
  
"You are doing this because you hate to be alone, and we're friends. And this is what friends do..." Say the word 'friends' was never to bitter sweet. He loved the fact they were getting along, but just being friends was another hard thing to think about.  
  
"Friends... I guess, but if anything goes wrong I'm holding you responsible..."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
The two got to Tristan's house.   
  
"It's beautiful..."  
  
"Yea, sure..." He said bitterly.  
  
He was carrying her bag straight past the house and behind it. Rory thought nothing of it, a lot of people use back doors. But after they had passed the house completely she was beginning to wonder.  
  
"Uh... Tristan, wasn't that just your house?"  
  
"Well, It's the Du Gray's..."  
  
"Ok... and what are you?"  
  
"I'm a Tristan, and this is what Tristan lives in..." He said as she looked at a guest house that was bigger then her house.  
  
"Wait... but... whaa?" She said looking back and forth at the two houses.  
  
"This was the guest house, but I lived most my life here. At one point I just stopped going back to that god forsaken place and lived here..." He said with a warmer tone to his voice.  
  
"O...K...."  
  
"Come on..." He said opening the door. He led her into the room across from his. It was hug but not small.  
  
She unpacked a bit and walked into the kitchen where the smell of coffee filled the air.  
  
"Mmm..." He just smiled and handed her a mug. They sat down at the table.  
  
"So do you not see your parents at all?"  
  
"Not really..." He hated talking about them, but he knew he had to be open to Rory.  
  
"When was the last time you saw them?"  
  
"I drove them to the air port today..."  
  
"When was the last time you sat down for a male with them?"  
  
"My birthday...."  
  
"Tristan wasn't your birthday in like a year ago!!??" (AN: She surprised herself a bit that she remembered his birthday.  
  
"Yea...about 1 week to go" He said like it was nothing.  
  
She didn't know what to say, should couldn't stand the thought of not see her mom for that long.  
  
"Rory, things are different for you and me.... Your parents love you.... I was a son.... One kid to take over things and take on the Du Gray name...."  
  
"Tristan I'm sure your parents love you..."  
  
He stood up and walked into his living room. He sat down on the couch.  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Hey, how about we just have a great two days and forget about my parents?"  
  
She smiled. "Yea... all though being with you for two days... wow.... I think we have taken a 180 in the last two days...."  
  
"God must have a plan for us..."  
  
"Oh really? And what would that plan be?"  
  
"Only time will tell..." He said talking rather close to her ear. She felt something, nerves. She hadn't cared when Tristan was this close to her before, it didn't matter. The only other time she felt something like this was on the bus with Dean. When he sat behind her and said hey in her ear. He grinned a bit and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on lets go out..."  
  
"Uhh... where?"  
  
"Well, I'm meeting some friends and they will love you..."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Rory, if we want to be friends we have to get to know each others other friends!"  
  
She sat down on the group right in front of him. She shook her head. "How the hell did this happen? I hated you all year, didn't see you in like 2 months, you show up. And now we are having a 'sleep over' and I'm meeting your friends~!"  
  
"I dunow..." He looked down at her. "But I like it..." He stood her up and grabbed her hand again. The two rushed out the door and were off to meet Tristan's friends.  
  
  
~*~ Car ~*~  
  
"Where are we meeting them anyway?" She asked Tristan.  
  
"A club...."  
  
"A club... we aren't old enough to get into a club..."  
  
"Not when you own it...."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"You can do anything you want when you own a the club."  
  
"Yes, I got that part. But the you owning a club part..."  
  
"Oh... My grandfather gave it to me for my birthday last year...."  
  
She laughed a bit. "I get a some clothes and you get a club...."  
  
"You want one?" He looked at her.  
  
She studied his face, he was serious. "Uh. No thanks..."  
  
He just smiled and comminuted to drive.  
  
Rory was thinking about meeting his friends and started to become nerves.   
  
Why the hell am I nerves?!   
  
TBC  
Part 5  
  
Recap~  
  
"Where are we meeting them anyway?" She asked Tristan.  
  
"A club...."  
  
"A club... we aren't old enough to get into a club..."  
  
"Not when you own it...."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"You can do anything you want when you own a the club."  
  
"Yes, I got that part. But the you owning a club part..."  
  
"Oh... My grandfather gave it to me for my birthday last year...."  
  
She laughed a bit. "I get a some clothes and you get a club...."  
  
"You want one?" He looked at her.  
  
She studied his face, he was serious. "Uh. No thanks..."  
  
He just smiled and comminuted to drive.  
  
Rory was thinking about meeting his friends and started to become nerves.   
  
Why the hell am I nerves?!   
  
TBC  
Part 5  
  
"We're here...." He said pulling up into an air port parking lot.  
  
"Uh... Tristan this is an airport...."  
  
"Yes...*he looked around* Yes it is!"  
  
"What are we doing at an air port?"  
  
"Going to my club silly!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I ever say my club was in Hartford?"  
  
"No but..."  
  
"Come on..." He grabbed her hand and led her to a personal jet that awaited them.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Paris...."  
  
"Paris!"  
  
"Yes, that is where my club is...."  
  
Rory's eyes where big and she had her mouth open to say something but she couldn't.  
  
"Hey! Erick! Thor! Nelson! Nick! Jenny! Lauren!" Tristan greeted all his friends that were waiting at the gate for him.  
  
"Hey, who's the girl?" Erick asked.  
  
"This is Rory."  
  
Everyone said hello. Rory still not being able to say anything.  
  
Everyone was getting on the plane when Rory stopped Tristan.  
  
  
"What are we doing!"  
  
"Going to Paris to go to my club..."  
  
"I don't have any clothes!"  
  
"We are only going to be there one night, and I will buy you a new out fit..."  
  
"Tristan this is too much money...."  
  
"Rory, I'm going there no matter what you say, and having you on the plane with me it not going to cost anything more!"  
  
She just nodded still not believing she was on her way to Paris.  
  
12 hours, a lot of coffee, and some small talk later they were in Paris.  
  
They walked off the plane.   
  
"Maintenant que nous sommes ici, LET'S PARTY!" Tristan yelled with his hands in the air.  
  
Now that we're here, Let's Party.... Rory thought to her self translating what Tristan had just said.   
  
They all got into a SUV that awaited them. And pulled into the parking lot of a club.  
  
Tristan went up to one of the bouncers. Rory could only hear one side of the conversation.  
  
"Bonjour comment vous été?.....Ouais il a été pendant quelque temps depuis que j'étais ici....... Je ..... Merci...." He said waving his hand for them to come in.   
  
(AN: I think that is right, but if it is Really wrong I'm sorry!)  
  
Hello, how have you been.... Yea it has been a long time since I've been up here.... I will.... Thanks... Rory ran his words threw her mind.  
  
As Rory walked in she clearly saw that this was a popular club. There were people waiting around the block. She never ever being in a club before didn't know what to expect. She walked into a all black VERY large ware house like room. Light, lasers, and smoke were everywhere. People filled it.   
  
"Come on, We have a VIP box..." Tristan said grabbing her hand. Rory still not able to say much. Just followed.  
  
Tristan's friends stayed down and began to dance and drink. Tristan lead Rory up to the very top of the building. She hadn't even looked out just at Tristan.  
  
How the hell did this happen? She thought.  
  
"Rory, Like that view?" She looked over to see the Eilfe Tower all lit up.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
He smiled and like magic a song came on.   
  
~*~   
Every time I think of you  
The woman all my life been wanting  
Every time I think of you  
the woman all my life been waiting  
There's nothing that I'd rather do  
Than love you endlessly  
I don't know what you see in me  
Girl, you bring out the best in me  
And I relize when I look in your eyes  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Catch me, I'm fallin'  
Head over heals, i'm in love with you  
And no one else will do  
And my heart is like brand new  
Fallin' in love, fallin' in love with you  
Everytime I see your face  
Like the sunshine on a cloudy day  
It's a feeling that can't be replaced  
Like the feeling when we embrace  
I love everything you do 2 me  
For your love I would do almost anything ~*~  
  
"Rory, can I have this dance?"  
  
She just smiled and took his hand. He pulled her body to his and the two began to sway in one motion.  
  
Ok, so I saw him for the first time today and now 20 hours later I'm in Paris dancing in his arms with the Eiffel tower in the back round. HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN! I don't know, but I like the way he smells. Like Cologne, shampoo, and laundry detergent. All good smells.  
  
Tristan was so happy. He wasn't sure how she would react to this.  
  
"Rory, stay here with me for a week?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"My birthday in a week and I spend it here with my grandfather and I wish more then anything in the world that you would stay with me!"  
  
The two were still dancing.  
  
"Tristan, aren't you asking you're self how the hell did this happen? I mean I know I have probley 100 million times today!"  
  
"Nope, I just think fate had it in for us. And I for one am going to enjoy every minute of it."  
  
"I guess...."  
  
"Rory I have to tell you something..."  
  
TBC  
  
Part 6  
  
  
Recap~  
  
Tristan was so happy. He wasn't sure how she would react to this.  
  
"Rory, stay here with me for a week?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"My birthday in a week and I spend it here with my grandfather and I wish more then anything in the world that you would stay with me!"  
  
The two were still dancing.  
  
"Tristan, aren't you asking you're self how the hell did this happen? I mean I know I have probley 100 million times today!"  
  
"Nope, I just think fate had it in for us. And I for one am going to enjoy every minute of it."  
  
"I guess...."  
  
"Rory I have to tell you something..."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
"Rory I'm falling for you..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"I have been since the first time I saw you. When you got back together with Dean I gabbed on a ledge and tried to keep my self from falling. But when the women asked me to bring you that letter and when I saw you, I lost my grip..."  
  
Rory's face went soft, but then she remembered something and yelled. "The letter! Crap!"  
  
Tristan wasn't expecting that, but then he remember too. They had two days to redeem the money or else they couldn't get it.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Rory we need to get back to Hartford!"  
  
"LIKE NOW!" They ran. He told one of his friend he would back in a day or two and to just go to the hotel and stay under his name.  
  
"I need to be on the first plane to Hartford Connecticut."  
  
"The next plane is in 5 minutes sir... After that we don't have one till later tomorrow after noon"  
  
"Great! Here!" He gave her their passports and a credit card.  
  
She handed him the tickets.  
  
"We need to run!"  
  
The two flew threw the airport.  
  
"WAIT!" Tristan saw the women staring to close the door.  
  
But they were too late.  
  
"DAMN IT!"  
  
"It's ok...we'll call my grandparents and tell them..."  
  
"It's 5 o'clock there. Lets wait an hour."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
They began to walk. When Rory tripped. Tristan caught her.  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Looks like I'm falling too..." she said leaning in and kiss him.  
  
"Really?" He said pulling away for a moment.  
  
"Really!" She said kissing him again.  
  
They got into a taxi and drove back to a hotel. By the time they got there it was about an hour and they went to call Emily.  
  
"No answer... what are we going to do?" Rory looked at him.  
  
"Try your house..."  
  
"Ok.... No answer!"  
  
"Try Lane...."  
  
"I hope she knows where mom is!"  
  
"Hello?" Rory heard Lane who had obviously been crying.  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"Look I'm not really in the mood to talk..."  
  
"Lane what's wrong?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Rory..."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Rory, Lane is there something wrong?"  
  
"YOUR DEAD!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
TBC  
  
PART 7  
Recap~  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"Look I'm not really in the mood to talk..."  
  
"Lane what's wrong?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Rory..."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Rory, Lane is there something wrong?"  
  
"YOUR DEAD!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
"Rory! Oh my god!"  
  
"Lane what's wrong?"  
  
"You... the plane... they said...." She was crying.  
  
"LANE! What's wrong?"  
  
"They said you were dead!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We herd on the news that a plane on it's was from Paris to Hartford crushed and they said you name. We thought it was a BIG coincidence but then your mom went home and saw the note and when she called Tristan's house the deriver said he had gone out with friends. Lorelai called the friends and found out you all went to Paris."  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"Rory what?" Tristan didn't get it.   
  
"The plane we were going to get one... crash...."  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"Lane go tell everyone I'm fine and that I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
::CLICK::  
  
"That is un believe able." Tristan said.  
  
"Tell me about it... everyone thought I was dead."  
  
"I bet my parents didn't even know..."  
  
::RING RING::   
  
"Hello?" Tristan picked up his cell phone.  
  
"Oh my god Tristan!" He mothers voice was on the other end crying.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I thought you were gone!"  
  
He smiled faintly. "I'm fine...."  
  
"Well come home! Your birthday is in 3 days and I want to be with you for it!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be home tomorrow..."  
  
"I love you son..."  
  
"I love you too mom..."  
  
::BEEP::  
  
"See!" Rory said.  
  
"That was strange..."  
  
"But good..."  
  
"Very good, but not as good as this..." He said leaning over and kissing her.  
  
"Nope I think it is..." she said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What?!"  
  
TBC  
part 8  
Recap~  
  
::BEEP::  
  
"See!" Rory said.  
  
"That was strange..."  
  
"But good..."  
  
"Very good, but not as good as this..." He said leaning over and kissing her.  
  
"Nope I don't think it is..." she said with a big smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" He said tickling her.  
  
"Hahaha Stop! Hahaha I mean Hahaha it! Hahaha!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Fine Hahaha kissing Hahaha you Hahaha is way Hahaha better!"  
  
"See I knew it..." He said leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.  
  
"I still don't under stand how this happened..."  
  
"I told you fate..."  
  
"Fate this is a freaking miracle!"  
  
"What so miraculous about it?"  
  
"That I hated you, some old lady tells you to bring me a letter, which tell me I'm getting millions of dollops by the way, you take me to Paris and I fall for you."  
  
He smiled. "Yup that's pretty miraculous..."  
  
"You should get a little sleep before we fly out."  
  
"Ok..." The two lay down on the beds.  
  
"Tristan, you can sleep in the bed with me... if you want...."  
  
"If? He said crawling in next to her.  
  
She breathed deeply.   
  
"Go to sleep...."  
  
And she did, Rory lay there in his arms, dreaming of him.  
  
"Rory..." He shock her about 5 hours later.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If you want to get home we got to go..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
They went and checked out. Holding each others hand the whole way to the air port. They got on the plane.  
  
"Tristan you want to tell me how this happened?"  
  
"This?"  
  
She kissed him. "THIS!"  
  
He smiled. "I don't know, I guess it is just one of those things that happen to make you happy. No explanation."  
  
"I guess...."  
  
"So are you ready to become a Millionaire?"  
  
"I hope it doesn't change me...."  
  
"You to stubborn to change."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement!"  
  
"And you should!" The two slept all the way back.  
  
"TAXI!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"So is your mom going to be at home?"  
  
"I don't know, can I use your phone?"  
  
"Yea here...."  
  
::RING RING::   
"Mom?"  
  
"Oh My god Rory!"  
  
"Mom, I'm fine... just seeing if you are at home. I'll be there in like 1/2 hour."  
  
"I can't wait Kid-o"  
  
::Beep::  
  
Tristan and Rory pulled up at Rory's house. Lorelai came running out of the house.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Tristan just smiled.  
  
"Did you read the stuff on the table?"  
  
"Yea... I cant believe it!"  
  
"I KNOW! But we have to go and sign or do something like now or we don't get it!"  
  
"Ok, where do we... Wool who's he?"  
  
"Tristan..." She said with a smile.  
  
"Ooooo Tristan..."  
  
"Yup, the one and only..." Rory said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lorelai..."  
  
"How'd you know not to call me Mrs. Gilmore?"  
  
"Rory told me..."  
  
"got it.. LET S GO!"  
  
The three drove to the law firm the letter had said. It wasn't hard, Lorelai and Rory sign a bunch of papers and that was it, the money was there's.  
  
"I cant believe this...."  
  
"You don't have to worry about getting a scholarship to Harvard any more..."  
  
"Yea, that a relief!  
  
"So what where you two doing in Paris!"  
  
"Uhh..." They both said looking at each other.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Sorry mom, it all kinda happened really fast..."  
  
"Yea Yea Yea, I can forgive. IF you take me back!"  
  
"Definably!"  
  
She smiled and hugged her daughter.  
  
"I'll see you later Mom..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
~*~ Tristan and Rory ~*~  
  
They decided to go on a walk by the beach.  
  
"So Mr. Du Gray, what does one do with all her money?"  
  
"I don't know... a car maybe?"  
  
"Good idea..."  
  
"I thought so..."  
  
"OR! She could fly a special someone to see his grandfather for his birthday and stay with him."  
  
"Rory I have enough money..."  
  
"But it is my birthday present to you..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea... And I'm sure about us?"  
  
"Me too..." He said pulling her in a kiss.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
